Poison and Antidote
by queerpoet
Summary: Reid's POV as Luke and Reid make love; a poem and a prose piece.


Poison

Tongues lashed like swords, duck and bob, create lust forever

Words spoken, whispered, aching demons

Noah, you say. Noah

Stop, Shut up, let me taste

I taste, thrive,

Dig my hand into your shoulder

Draw blood, easy answer,

Luke, I whisper

Luke

Trace finger down chest, grind nipple

Erect, pretty pointing

Luke, I whisper

Luke

You grind against me,

Your cock bumping against my thigh

In tandem with mine

The wall, contract against the wall

We have to talk about this, you whimper,

Curling your arm down

Trailing lower,

Splaying against my cock

Growing harder

Later, I murmur

Later, after I fuck you

You bite my ear

Maybe draw blood

Reid, you murmur

Submerge yourself

Journey to the bed

Kiss my mouth, groan out loud

Find my center, plunge inside

Two fingers, then three

Luke, I groan

Nails grasping your skin

Please

Entry

Hard, thrust fast

Torn from the roots

My scream unyielding

After, purchase

Whimpering into your mouth

Sobs unbidden

Love you, I cry

Love you

Panting

Sweaty palms cradle my cheeks

Brown eyes centered on mine

Reid you say

I -

Noah I reply

Noah?

Bashful grin

Explosion

Shame, guilt, lust, something

Forget it you say

Nothing important

Kiss me again I whimper, hoarsely

Grab your hair, pull

Hard enough to provoke a moan

You're mine I say

Mine

Mine

Mine

I wake, cradling you against my chest. Your tongue juts out cutely. Hair matted to your forehead. I bend down and kiss your hair, tasting the sweat in my mouth.

"I love you," I whisper.

I edge out of bed, slowly, hoping you will not awaken. I need you to stay as beautiful as you are right now.

I have managed to reach the doorway. I ache to return to your arms, but I can't bear the sight of you right now.

He called you yesterday. You spoke to him for two hours. I grabbed your cell phone and checked the phone length.

When will you let me in, Luke?

You kept it secret from me; did you know how I would react? How else was I supposed to react?

You found me with your phone.

Your cheeks grew hot, eyes narrowed.

"Reid," you said. "What are you doing?"

"I don't do threesomes, Luke." I said shortly. "If you wanna fuck Noah, fly to L.A. Stop wasting my time."

My palm digs into your phone; I resist the urge to throw it across the room.

His hands curl into fists. He walks towards, a lion stalking its prey. He reaches for his phone, and that's when I snap. I let it fall to the floor. He flinches, though it hardly makes a sound.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation?" he says. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're the one?"

"Don't make me the irrational one," I growled. "How dare you? The man treated you like shit for years. He never stopped blaming you for what clearly an accident. Even after you kidnapped me and gave him back his sight, he belittled you, pushed you away."

I clenched my teeth, and glared at him.

"I _love _you," I said fiercely. "I want to share my life with you. But I come home, and you've talked to him for two freaking hours? You just called him last week. What could possibly be so important? You act like he walks on water. He doesn't get to have you anymore. You're mine." I jabbed a finger in his chest for emphasis.

I hoped my caveman act hadn't scared him away. I loosened my hand, and let it rest against his chest. I could feel his heart beat, fast but steady.

He looked into my eyes, and I felt his desire, like a bolt of lightning.

I tugged on his shirt, and kissed him roughly.

I sit on the couch in our living room, staring at the blank television screen.

_You've ruined me, Luke. _I think.

I rest my head against the couch, and close my eyes.

I feel your weight against me. You put your hand on my knee, drawing circles with my fingers.

I keep my eyes closed. If I open them, it's back to the real world.

You kiss me, sucking on my bottom lip. My resolve fades. I clutch your shoulders, opening my eyes at last.

I push you back against the couch. My fingers nudge against your nipples. You say nothing, just keep looking into my eyes.

It terrifies me.

"I don't know how to do this," you murmur. "I don't know how to let him go."

I graze my mouth against yours, plunging my tongue inside.

"You don't have to," I reassure. I cup your face in my hands. Your hands ease against my stomach.

"Just let me in, Luke." I plead. "I can't be second choice."

"Never," he says. "Never. He's in the past. You're my future. I promise you that."

I smirk at his earnestness, and shrug.

"So what now?" I ask.

His hands snake towards me. Pulling me close, he brushes his nose against mine.

"Now we live, Dr. Oliver," he whispers. "We live."


End file.
